They Saved Me
by gLeekedOut
Summary: This story will not start out happy and loving. This is a story about abuse and neglect, about heartbreak and letdowns. It gets better though. Two of the most amazing women save me from my horrible past and help me get better. My name is Jacque and this is my story. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT. CONTAINS RAPE AND ABUSE! DO NOT READ IF IT BOTHERS YOU!
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS A REUPLOAD OF CHAPTER 1! MY BEST FRIEND IS HELPING ME WRITE THIS NOW AND HAS PROOFREAD CH 1&2! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 1 AGAIN! **_

* * *

_**I know I havent updated **_**Rachels Story_ in forever, but I lost my beta and then I had a lot of stuff personally happen to me. I had a dream like this last night and I was "I have to put this on paper!"_**

**_Im not an author who says "You must review or no chapter!" but reviews are nice and since this is really only my second story I would love any feedback you can give! Also if you would like to beta this sotry or my other one please let me know! Im looking for at least of for each but if you think you can handle doing both go for it!_**

**_I DO NOT own Greys Anatomy, its characters or otherwise. If I did Izzie and Lexie would still be on the show, Addison would never have left and Derek and Meredith would have had the baby she was pregnant with in the season 6 finale._**

**_I hope you like this story!_**

* * *

This story will not start out happy and loving. This is a story about abuse and neglect, about heartbreak and letdowns. It gets better though. Two of the most amazing women save me from my horrible past and help me get better. My name is Jacque and this is my story.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

I'm Jacquelynn Kristine Salling, 14 years old and just passed my eight grade tests so now I'm officially a freshman in high school. My parents are William and Terri Salling. We live in the "lower income" part of Seattle, Washington. My dad works in the local brewery and my mom stays at home all day. She's a drug addict. In fact both of my parents are along with my older brother James. He left home two years ago when he turned 18 and we haven't heard from him since. That's when my parents started hitting me. They blame me for his leaving, saying that I didn't do enough for him or them and that he had enough of my insolence.

I still can't do enough for them, which is why I'm currently laying on a hospital bed at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital in the ER waiting for a Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres. I dropped a plate and broke it while I was doing the dishes and my mom twisted my arm so much it broke, or at least that's what it looks like from the x-ray. I've seen enough of them in the last two years to know a little bit about them. My mom is outside, most likely smoking a cigarette and sexting her boyfriend. My dad has no idea she's cheating on him and I like my life enough not to tell him about it.

"Hi Jacquelynn," a nice Latino looking lady comes over to my bed, "my name is Dr. Torres, I'm going to take a look at that arm ok?"

I just nod, mom always said that a child is seen and not heard.

"You don't say much do you?" she asks giving me a sweet and gentle smile. I can't help but smile slightly as she looks over my arm. She looks back at my x-ray and then back at me. Her brows furrow and she goes to touch my left cheek. I flinch away and realize that my makeup must have rubbed off or faded revealing my healing bruise from a couple days ago when I didn't clean the couches right and my mom slapped my face.

"Hey its ok," she soothes, "What happened to your cheek here?"

Before I could answer a peppy blonde walks in and greets us. "Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins. I hear we had a little fall?" I almost laughed at that but then I remembered that falling was my "reason" for the broken arm.

I nodded at her sheepishly, and tried to hide my cheek so she wouldn't see what Dr. Torres had seen. Dr. Robbins was holding a not-so-thin file folder with my name on it. My eyes are stuck on it as she sets it down and goes to look at the x-ray just like the other doctor did. They both look back at me then at each other before excusing themselves from the room.

_Dr. Torres has already seen my face and it's obvious my arm wasn't broken in a fall. I don't want to stay with them anymore. If I tell them then I could be put with someone I don't even know. Maybe I just shouldn't tell them, I mean if I don't tell then I can't be taken somewhere away from where I know right? I don't want to leave Seattle and if I tell what my mom and dad do to me I may have to leave. That it! I'm not telling them anything!_

_In the hall_

"I don't think she fell," Callie says to her wife.

"Yea, I'm not sure of that either, have you seen her file?" Arizona starts, "She's been in here every three months for something or another for the last two years."

"She's so quiet though I'm not sure if we can get her to talk, she seems scared to." Callie states.

"When you're casting her arm try to get her to talk, see if she says anything about her home life." Arizona instructs Callie as they begin to walk back in to the room.

They both walk back in with smiles on their faces and Dr. Torres starts talking to me.

"So Jacquelynn-"

"Jacque" I cut her off.

Dr. Torres smiles, "Ah she talks," she giggles "Jacque, so how did you fall?"

"I uh, I was um," I stutter, no one has asked me details about my injuries before, "I was um climbing a tree?" It comes out more like a question than an answer and I hope she doesn't notice. She does.

"You sure? I mean it sounded more like you were trying to convince me than answering."

I just nod, I don't want to risk talking and saying something I'll regret later. We continue to talk the whole time she's casting my arm. Well, it's more of her asking questions and me giving short answers until my mom walked in and effectively ended the conversation between me and the doctor. Dr. Robbins came back in and went over the information my mom and I knew by heart already. Don't get the cast wet, don't stick anything in it blah, blah, blah.

My mom walks me out to the car. She used to ask if I had said anything to anyone, but now she knows I didn't. She suspected once and didn't even ask before she started hitting me. Since then I haven't wanted to give her a reason to speculate. We get home and I start dinner. My mom pockets my pain killers; I know I'll never see those again no matter how bad my arm hurts. Mom always tells me to _suck it up if it hurts; there are kids who are soldiers in Africa that hurts! You haven't even felt pain!_ So I do and cook my mom her favorite meal, fettuccine alfredo with cheesy chicken meatballs.

My dad gets home right as dinner is done cooking and we sit down to eat. Dinner is uneventful as usual and I, also as usual, get stuck with the dishes. My parents go off to their bedroom to drink and for my mother to get high. It's the routine every night. Five o'clock: Dinner and then clean up, six to nine drink and get high, my mom usually passes out around 9:30 or ten and my dad stays up and watches tv. until he passes out around midnight.

Tonight was slightly different though. After dinner I head to my room like I do every night, but around 9:30 or so my dad stumbles out of his room and into mine. I pretend I don't notice and hope he goes into the living room. Only he doesn't, he heads straight for me.

"Hey sweetie," he calls to me overly sweet, I know something's wrong now.

"Y-yes daddy?"

"Your mom thinks she's too good to screw me tonight and I'm wound up, so you'll have to do for tonight." He says now sitting on the edge of my bed. I huddle on the corner of my bed, I've never heard him talk to me like that and it scares me more than any beating vie ever gotten before.

"What are you deaf now?" he smacks my face, "I know you're out there with all the boys from your school why don't you show your daddy some of the new tricks you guys have come up with huh?" I hadn't noticed before but he is slurring how words horribly.

"N-no daddy, I-I haven't done anything with boys daddy I swear!" I plead for him to believe me, but before I could say anything else he's on top of me. He holds my arms over my head with one hand and rips my pajama pants off with the other. He's only in his boxers when he drinks so he doesn't have to take off anything. Before I know it he's shoving himself inside me and the pain is mind numbing so I start to silently cry and pray that it's over soon.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

_Back at the hospital_

After Jacque had left the ER both Callie and Arizona had slow days. Callie had a few routine replacement surgeries and more consults from the pit and Arizona had a few consults in the pit as well but no scheduled surgeries that day so she got caught up on her charting. The women had lunch with their group of friends. At their table it was always Callie, Arizona, Teddy, Mark, Owen and Derek. That was unless Lexie, Meredith and Christina were in the cafeteria then it was just Callie, Arizona and Teddy.

It was times like that when Callie wished Addison was still there. She missed her best friend, but she was happy for her at the same time. Addison had finally moved on from Derek and was with Sam. She had even been trying to get pregnant! Callie has always wanted kids; Arizona was still hesitant on the idea but warming up a little every day.

Around 9:30 that night they had finally agreed to meet in an on-call room for the night seeing that both women were done with charts, surgeries and consults for the moment.

"I really feel bad for that girl 'Zona" Callie sighs while she lay tangled with her wife on an on-call room bed at the hospital. They were both on-call tonight and conveniently had some down time together.

"I know me too; she has probably been living this way for years before we finally caught on, I just wish that we could have gotten more information from her." Arizona replies sadly.

"You think we should have called CPS?" the Latina asks.

"I'm not sure, I hate calling them over nothing but I have a feeling that it wasn't anything with her, it's so hard to pin point those cases sometimes."

Before Callie has time to respond Arizona's pager goes off, "911, the pit." Arizona kisses Callie and gets up and heads down there for her consult. Twenty minutes later Callie gets a text from her saying that she has been pulled into a surgery and to not wait for her to get some sleep. It's already ten at night so she decides to try and catch some sleep before she gets a page and misses her chance.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

I just lay on my bed half naked and crying after my dad leaves my room and turns on the TV. I slowly get up and wince from the pain. I've had enough, I slowly and painfully start to get dressed to pack my backpack full of my favorite clothes and other things I cherish like my iPod and laptop that I had gotten for Christmas from my aunt in Portland. I've kept them hidden so that my parents wouldn't steal them to support her drug addiction or break them. It takes me over an hour to get everything I wanted packed and organized. I'm only taking one bag so that it's easier to get around. I'm not sure where I'm going to go but I have an idea and I pray it works.

I wait by my bedroom door for my dad to pass out before I leave. I leave a note on the end table saying that I have to leave and if they dont want to go to jail that they won't try to find me. I hope that they take my warning to heart and just let me go. I head out into the night and start walking; I don't even realize where I'm going until I get to the hospital.

I know I should get checked out after what my dad did to me but I wasn't really think about it when I left. If I'm getting that kind of exam done then I want someone there I halfway trust and not some stranger. I walk up to the nearest nurses' station.

"Um e-excuse me?" I hesitate. The nurse looks up from her book and eyes me up and down.

"Yes ma'am, what can I help you with?"

"Um c-can I speak to Dr. Torres?"

"And you are?"

"I'm, um, I'm Jacque, family friend" I lied.

"Ok hun just sit right over there and I'll have her paged for you." She smiled and I read her nametag.

"Thanks, Olivia." I try to smile and walk towards some chairs. I try to sit in a chair but it's still really painful so I just sit down in the faux leather chair tucked away in the corner with my knees to my chest and wait for the doctor. I see several people in different colored scrubs pass by, no one notices me of course. I'm not noticeable, but I'm not complaining I don't want the attention anymore. Attention to me means hits, slaps and kicks so I'm very content to just sit here and wait quietly and invisible. It feels like I've been waiting for hours for Dr. Torres to come find me but really it's only been a few minutes. I see her walking towards the nurses' station in front of me, she hasn't seen me yet.

"Hey Olivia, you paged me?" she asked the nurse I had talked to. Olivia pointed towards me, "She said she's a family friend of yours and asked to talk to you."

I put my head down and pretend not to notice that she had walked up suddenly questioning if I should really do this.

"Jacque?" Dr. Torres walks towards me and crouches down to my level. I had started crying as soon as she walked up and the tears wouldn't stop coming now. I try to force a voice out but nothing came, my mind still numbed from my experience. She looks at me with sad eyes, stands up and extends her hand to me. I hesitantly take it and she helps me stand. I wince slightly and she catches it.

"What hurts?"

I stand there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to find the words to say what happened but none came out. I close my mouth and look down. I finally find some words and hope that she can understand what it is that I'm trying to say. "My dad h-he tore my pants." I can't look at her, I feel ashamed that I let it get this far, that I hadn't said something before now, hell before I had met her. It took her a minute but then I heard her gasp. She tugs lightly on my hand and I follow her to the ER we met in.

"Olivia page Dr. Robbins, Chief Webber, and Lexie Grey if she's here 911 to the pit." She calls as we pass the nurse.

"Right away Dr. Torres!" Olivia responds already picking up the phone to carry out the request.

"What's gonna happen to me? I don't know anyone else," I panic, "Please don't let them take me away! I'll be good I promise!" I suddenly stop in the hallway.

"Jacque, it's gonna be ok I promise you," she tries to reassure me. Suddenly I can't breathe and I try taking little bursts of air but nothing is helping. Little black spots start to invade my vision and I can faintly hear Dr. Torres telling me to take deep breaths. I try to but I can't seem to get enough air in and my lungs start to hurt. I feel her grab my right hand and place it on her chest over her lungs and her other hand holds my left hand to my chest.

"Match them Jacque, breathe in and out slowly," she commands and I slowly regain my breath.

"W-what just happened?" I ask finally able to breathe normally.

"It's ok you just had a panic attack," she informs me.

"A panic attack?"

"Yea its ok you'll be fine" she smiles and we walk into the trauma room.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

We talk aimlessly while we wait for her friends to get here. I was a bit unsure about having her friends here when I was going to tell her what was going on but she said that it would be ok and if I felt uncomfortable at any time that I could give her a sign and she would shove everyone out. I learned that her name was Callie and Dr. Robbins name was Arizona, she and Dr. Robbins were married and lived right across from the hospital. Her best friend is the head of Plastics (whatever that is) here at the hospital, and she was once married to another doctor who is now dead. I told her about my best friend Stephanie, how I had made honor role in school last year and that I passed all my eight grade tests. I told her of my brother James and how I missed him every day but it was the old him I miss. The brother who would walk me to and from school, the one who would help me cook and clean when it was my turn, the one who played dolls with me when I was younger and the one who would let me sleep with him when I had nightmares because my parents don't allow me in their room.

Finally her friend Dr. Webber walked in. He looked older than my dad but his features were soft and trusting. I thought I could like him if I got to know him. A few minutes later a small young girl walked in, I learned her name was Dr. Grey but to call her Lexie or Little Grey since her sister worked here too and it would get confusing if they both happen to be in the same room. I was pretty quiet after they got here; I didn't know them and certainly didn't trust them. Finally about an hour after I had first gotten to the hospital Dr. Robbins walked into the room we were all in. I looked up as she walked in and smiled slightly and looked over to Dr. Torres. She smiled back.

"Hey Jacque!" Arizona greeted me, and then she saw my face and how I refused to sit, "What's wrong hun?"

"I uh-" I looked over to Callie unsure if I should continue, she just nodded and I continue as best as I could, "I need help…"

* * *

_**You like?**_

_**What did or didnt you like about it? Let me know!**_

_**Will be working on chapter 2 later today when I wake up. Its 325am here in Texas so I should get some sleep. Hopefully more of this story will develop in my head? We'll see!**_

_**-Strawberry**_

* * *

**_IM UPLOADING THE PROOFREAD CH2 NOW AND WE ARE GOING OVER CH3 NOW SO IT SHOULD BE UP HERE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, CH4 IS WRITTEN JUST NEEDS TO BE TYPED AND IM STARTING TO WRITE CH5! HOPE YOU LIKE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HERES THE REVAMPED CH2! HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER!**_

* * *

**_Heres chapter 2! It took me FOREVER to write, hince why Im uploading it at 230am haha! It get s bit fluffy in this chapter, but that doesnt mean that Jacque it totally out of the woods, so to speak._**

**_Im really excited about the number of reviews, follows and favs this story has gotten in just the firt chapter alone! thanks so much and I hope I replied to everyones review that I could, If i didnt I will when I wake up!_**

**_Im not an author who says "You must review or no chapter!" but reviews are nice and since this is really only my second story I would love any feedback you can give! Also if you would like to beta this sotry or my other one please let me know! Im looking for at least of for each but if you think you can handle doing both go for it!_**

**_I DO NOT own Greys Anatomy, its characters or otherwise. If I did Izzie and Lexie would still be on the show, Addison would never have left and Derek and Meredith would have had the baby she was pregnant with in the season 6 finale._**

* * *

"It's ok Jacque, you don't need to be scared," she starts, "but we do need to do a rape kit and exam on you." I want to say no, that I don't need anything, but I just nod knowing that it had to be done.

"Will you and Arizona stay?" I whispered. Callie looks over at Arizona and she nods already having heard what I asked.

"Yes hun we can stay if you want." I just nod again.

Before anyone could move my _All American Girl_ ringtone rang. Knowing it was my best friend I immediately answer it. She always calls at this time of night to make sure I'm still here. When you've been friends since birth there's nothing you don't know about each other, including about the others home life.

"Hey Shortcake!" I say somewhat happily into the phone. I don't miss the looks of surprise on the doctors' faces at how open I am right now.

"Hey Strawberry, how's it going in hell?"

"I'm not there anymore, I got out."

"What! What happened? You said you'd just suck it up 'til we were eighteen and could leave, what the hell did they do to you this time Jacquelynn?"

"Calm down, I really don't feel like repeating it, but I'm at Seattle Grace Mercy West right now, I'm fine really, I'm getting away from Terri and William for good!" I smile over at Callie. My first real smile since I met her and she can tell the difference talking to my friend has made for me and just smiles back.

"Why are you at a hospital? If you don't start explaining shit right now I will come hurt you!" She was screaming by now and I had to pull the phone away from my ear to keep from damaging my hearing. I look around and notice that everyone has either a snickering smile or look of surprise on their face at her reaction to me being at a hospital, I turn beet red and duck my head.

"Stephanie Marie Vanderbeck! One, There is no need to shout at me everyone in Mexico has heard you yelling at me enough in the last fourteen years they want you to shut the hell up, two you won't hurt me and we both know it so stop making empty threats, and three Terri broke my arm earlier today and was here for that but I came back to get away from them. If you need to know everything then you need to come down here if not I'll tell you later ok?" I can hear her and her sisters laughing on the other line.

"Ok, ok calm down hun, calm down. I don't need to come see you and even if I wanted to I couldn't cause mom and dad are at work so both cars are gone. Misty, Sylvia and Shawn say hi and they miss you!"

"I miss them too! Tell them we can meet up soon."

"Will do, love you hun stay safe ok? And call me as soon as you are settled ok?"

"Love you too babe! I will call as soon as everything settles down." I end the call and put my phone away. Dr. Webber and Lexie had gotten a page and had to leave. That left Arizona, Callie and me in the room alone.

"That was the infamous Stephanie huh?" Callie asks me.

I smile and nod, "Yea, she's been wanting me to leave them for a while but I told her I'd be fine until we turn eighteen. Obviously I was wrong." Tears formed in my eyes. Both her and Arizona came closer and engulfed me in a hug. It feels nice, like a real family hug should feel like. I shake off that feeling, I would most likely never see Callie and Arizona again after tonight so I just invite the hug and relish in that feeling while I can. When they let me go they look at each other and smile, now I'm confused but when the nurse walks in with a kit, confusion is replaced with shyness and slight fear. Callie had gone to talk to her so I slightly hid behind Arizona, gripping her scrub shirt tightly. She noticed my change in demeanor and turns around to face me.

"Jacque its ok she's just going to do that kit we were talking about earlier, remember?" she asks sweetly. I just nod and look at the exam table.

"It still hurts a little to sit," I whispered looking down.

"It's ok, here I'll help you sit then you just quickly lay down ok?"

"Ok"

She helps me onto the exam table and I quickly lay down only wincing slightly. I look over at her and give her a half smile. The nurse and Callie walk back over and start explaining the process of the rape kit to me and how they had also called a social worker to come and help me find a place to stay for the night. I secretly wished I could stay with the two nice doctors but I knew that they didn't want a teenager, especially one that was so broken like me. They deserved a baby to raise, a baby who hasn't been beaten and raped by her own parents.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

After the exam and meeting the social worker, whose name is Ms. Packard, but she told me to call her Renee. She said since it was so late (it was about 3am at this point) that I should sleep here at the hospital and then in the morning she would help me find a foster home to stay at. Callie Arizona and Renee guided me to an empty patient room and told me that they would be talking right down the hall if I needed them. I made myself comfortable on the bed, put my headphones in, plugged my phone into the wall and changed clothes. I fell asleep pretty easily, except for the nightmares I constantly get.

_Down the Hall (Callie POV)_

"Renee, Can I talk to Arizona for a moment alone?" I ask the social worker and she nods then starts getting her paperwork together. I grab my wife's arm and pull her aside.

"Please tell me you're thinking the same thing?" she asks me.

"Are you thinking that we need that little girl in our home? Then yes."

"I was thinking that we could give it a try, I'm still not sure I even want kids but I don't think I can watch her go to some foster home and get lost in the system." She tells me truthfully. I wrap my arms around her and sigh into her hair.

"I know me either. She freezes up when anyone looks at her but if you or I are with her she's more relaxed." I inform her, "Plus did you feel the same thing I did when we hugged her?" She nods against my shoulder.

"You know she's a lot like you 'Zona" I tell her when we are looking back at each other. She cocks her head to the side and wrinkles her nose a bit.

"Whys that?" she asks confused.

"Her brother is basically dead to her too. She's used to an overbearing father and an unstable childhood. Albeit for different reasons, but same issues." I say.

"Really? She has a brother? How did you find this out?"

"We talked while we waited on you, little grey and Webber to get to the trauma room earlier." I smile and grab her hand. "Come on lets go talk to Renee about possibly adopting her."

We walk back over to Renee at the nurses' station. She's engrossed in the paperwork for Jacque and didn't hear us walk up. Arizona and I both clear our throats and she looks up.

"Can I help you ladies?" she asks us.

"Yes, we would like to foster Jacque –"Arizona starts.

"And possibly adopt her later on." I finish for her.

"That's very noble ladies, but fostering a child is a lot of work and hoops to jump through, not to mention having a teenager. Do you guys have any other children?" she replies.

"No we don't, but some of our friends have children and I'm a pediatric surgeon." Arizona answers.

"Do you guys really think that you could handle a teenager, especially one that has gone through all that she has gone through?" she questions.

"That's why we would like to foster her and see how it goes for both her and us," I start, "She has bonded with us here. If you haven't noticed she more relaxed and more willing to talk to people when one of us is in the room with her." She nods her agreement.

"I do see that Dr. Torres, but that's only one thing of many. However, if you two are absolutely sure of your decision I can get things started right away and if everything checks out you should be able to take her home later today. This is only an option if she agrees though; I will not be putting her in a situation she's not comfortable with after just getting out of an abusive home. Do you know anything of her biological parents?"

"We met the mother briefly today when she came in to get her arm casted, but other than that I've never seen her before." I respond.

"No worries we'll find them eventually. Now if you'll excuse me I have a few phone calls to make for you." She smiles and walks away to start the process of getting everything situated for us to foster Jacque. No more than five minutes later we hear an ear piercing scream come from the room where we left Jacque. Arizona and I both look at each other and take off for the room.

_Back in the room (Jacque POV)_

I wake up screaming. It was another nightmare, I was being chased my drunken and high parents and I couldn't find my brother anywhere. It's not a new nightmare and it really shouldn't scare me anymore but this one was slightly different. In this nightmare my dad was naked and trying to get me to have sex with him again. I shudder and go to lay back down when Callie and Arizona burst into my room followed by Renee.

"Are you ok?" Callie asks me, coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"We heard you scream all the way down the hall." Arizona states coming to sit on the other side of my bed.

"I-I'm fine. I just had a bad dream is all." I say looking at them confused. I haven't had anyone to comfort me after my bad dreams in two years and have sort of gotten used to it, even before then my parents never cared so I didn't think any adult cared. "I have them a lot, but its ok I usually go back to sleep in an hour or so."

"You want us to stay with you?" Callie asks me while grabbing my hand. I tilt my head and furrow my brows.

"Why would you do that? Terri and Will said that you deal with bad dreams by yourself, you don't need people to comfort you. It makes you seem like a baby and I am not a baby." I inform them. Callie and Arizona exchange glances and look back at me. Before they can say anything Renee chimes in having just got off the phone.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins they gave the all clear you just need to ask her." She nods towards me.

"What's going on?" I ask everyone in the room.

"Callie and I would like to know…" Arizona starts and looks at Callie then back at me, "If you would like to come live with us for a while." She smiles, I look over to Callie and she nods and smiles. I finally look to Renee to make sure they are not making this up and she just nods and smiles also. I look back to Callie then to Arizona and slowly smile while tears come down my face.

"Oh no baby what's wrong?" Callie asks while exchanging a worried look with Arizona. I just hook my arms around both of their necks and continue letting the tears of joy stream down my face.

"I-I was s-so scared I w-would have t-to go somewhere with p-people I didn't know! I p-promise I'll be good, you w-won't even know I'm there!" I exclaim still hugging them. They are hugging me back and I hear Callie sniffle a bit and pull back slightly. "Oh no, did I make you sad? I'm so sorry, don't send me back!" I put both my arms around her neck and squeeze. I hear her and Arizona laughing lightly and Callie pulls back so she can look me in the eye.

"Oh no baby girl, you didn't make me sad. I'm just really happy you said yes. These are happy tears I promise! We will never send you back." She told me wiping my tears away. I smile and look at both her and Arizona who now had some unshed tears in her eyes.

"So um if you're both girls what do I call you?" I ask hesitantly.

"You can call me Arizona or 'Zona," Arizona states hugging me, "And me, Callie, but honestly you can call us whatever you want until you're more comfortable." Callie finishes for her. I have a feeling that me calling them their names won't last too long and smile.

"Ok so back to my question," Callie says, "Would you like us to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"You don't have to, I know that I have to suck it up and be a woman about it, plus you guys are still at work and I can't bother you guys at work." I counter.

"Nonsense, you are more important, but if they really need us they can page us," Arizona looks at her watch, "Plus our shift is almost over anyways we are about to go home."

"Home?"

"You didn't think we lived at the hospital did you? Arizona asks jokingly. I just shrug I really didn't have a clue if doctors lived in a hospital or if they had a house like I did. I didn't get to watch TV much with all the cleaning and the cooking I had to do for my parents.

"Well we don't live at the hospital but we do live right across the street." Callie tells me.

"Then why were you here last night?" I ask confused.

"We are 'on-call', it means if they have something come in down in the pit that's from our department then we take care of it so we sleep here." Callie answers.

"The pit? I'm so confused, and tired," I yawn, "can we talk about it later?"

"Yes sweetie, get some sleep ok?" Arizona lays me down and pulls the covers up. Callie takes the head phones from my ears and I start to protest but give it up in my drowsiness. I fall asleep to Callie and Arizona humming a soft song I've never heard before and for the first time in two years I have no nightmares after getting back to sleep.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

Morning comes way too soon and I'm woken up by rays of sunlight gleaming into the room I stayed in last night. Last night was the best dream I have ever had, well after the nightmare woke me up of course. I sit up and look around and see Callie and Arizona passed out in sleeper chairs on either side of my bed and Renee is nowhere to be found. Suddenly it hits me, last night wasn't a dream. I am really going home with Callie and Arizona! I finally have people who care about me, they even stayed with me after my nightmare and sang me to sleep. I've never had that before and just thinking about how good my life has gotten in the last twenty-four hours brings tears to my eyes. I sniffle and it wakes Arizona up. She jerks awake and looks around the room and stretches but stops when she sees me crying.

"Hey, hey, hey what's with the tears baby?" she asks softly coming to sit next to me.

"I've just never had anyone stay with me after a bad dream, I've never been sung to sleep and I've never had anyone who cares as much as you guys do and you just met me!" I fling myself at her and sob quietly on her shoulder. She rubs my back and coos in my ear.

"Those better be tears of joy missy! I can't have you being all sad when we take you home now can I?" she asks and I giggle, sitting up and wiping my face with my sleeve, I shake my head 'no'.

"That's right now let's gets your stuff together and get you changed and wake up Callie huh?"

"Ok" I smile and get out of the bed. I grab my bag and head for the attached bathroom. I quickly change and shove my dirty clothes into my bag and walk out. By the time I'm done changing Arizona has gathered my things and has woken up Callie who looks like hell. I start giggling at the way her hair is sticking up in different places.

"What's got you all giggly?" Callie asks me with a smile. I stop laughing thinking that I've offended her and look down.

"Nothing, sorry."

"I think it was your hair Callie, it's sticking up everywhere," Arizona tells her and starts laughing which causes me to start laughing again. Callie glides past me and looks in the mirror of the bathroom and gasps and quickly redo's her hair in a messy ponytail, then walks back out eyeing us both.

"Better for you too hyenas?" she asks smiling.

"Hyenas laugh?" I ask, thinking that animals can't laugh.

"Have you never seen _The Lion King_?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, no, what's that about?"

"Oh my god, good thing we have today off!" Arizona exclaims at the same time Callie groans playfully.

"Great, now we get to watch our entire collection of Disney movies, kid." Callie chips in.

"Is that a bad thing? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I say looking at my feet internally berating myself for already making one of them upset with me and it's not even been twelve hours that I've been in their custody. Callie comes up to me and forces my chin up to look at her in the eye.

"Not at all, you just don't know Arizona yet, she's the queen of Disney and we have probably watched our whole selection of Disney movies eight times over. I don't think we have ever met someone who has never seen a single Disney movie." She comforts me.

"I didn't really have much time to be honest. Mom either had me cooking or cleaning after I got my homework done at night and then my dad would have the TV, so I've never really watched movies and TV shows either." They both just gawk at me like I was speaking a different language.

Callie did start speaking another language, Spanish I'm guessing. She looked furious! Seeing the look of slight horror on my face, Arizona stepped in.

"Calliope! You're scaring her!" she said pointing over at me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Jacque. It happens when I get really mad. Your fourteen, watching TV is all you should be doing not cooking and cleaning for your lazy parents! That's it, today is a lazy day for everyone. We are going to sit in our pajamas watch TV and movies and eat junk food all day! You're not allergic to anything are you?" she asks me gathering her stuff.

"Not that I know of, I only know how to cook like 5 things and they've never bothered me so I'm not sure." I answer smiling at the thought of not doing anything all day.

"Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes"

"Ice cream?"

"Yes"

"What's your favorite flavor?" Arizona asks.

"I've only ever had chocolate and vanilla…" I trail off.

"That's changing today," she smiles and we walk out of the room. As we walk down the hallway we bump into a tall man with slight grey hair and Lexie.

"Hey Lexie!" I call out.

"Jacque, how are you today?" she asks and the man gives both of us a confused look, Callie and Arizona both shake their head and he looks down at me and smiles. I know he's just trying to be nice but men still have me apprehensive and I scoot behind Arizona a bit. This doesn't go unnoticed by anyone in the small group. Before anyone can say anything another two couples walk up with coffees in their hands and smiles.

"Jacque its ok" Arizona whispers to me. She un-tucks me from behind her but keeps her arm around me to show that she's here if I need her.

"Guys, this is Jacque. She's our foster daughter." Callie starts, "Jacque, this is Mark," she points the guy who smiled at me, "Meredith, Lexies' sister," she points to a tall skinny blonde, "Derek her husband," pointing to a man with black hair and bright blue eyes, "Christina," a mean looking Asian woman, "and Owen," a tall buff guy with red hair and a red beard. I look up at Arizona and she nods at me saying "Its okay." and I look at everyone.

"Hi." I say shyly, trying to tuck myself behind Arizona again. She doesn't let me, so I force myself to be content with staying between her and Callie. They all murmur a hello except Christina, but it doesn't surprise me. She kinda reminds me of my mom with her attitude. I tell Callie this and she just starts laughing and reassures me that she is nothing like my mother and to know worry about her she's all bark and no bite.

"Foster daughter?" the one called Mark questions. Instead of letting Callie answer I start talking.

"Yes foster daughter, apparently it's frowned upon by society to beat and rape your child." I'm surprised at my little outburst myself and I don't really argue with the look of shock on both Callie and Arizona's faces. Lexie smiles sadly at me knowing exactly what happened, Meredith and Christina look at each other and frown, Derek and Mark look bothered and Owen's face is red. I look around at them and become shy again feeling like I did something wrong. "Sorry."

"No, no, no hun its ok you can tell whoever you want anything ok? No one will judge a thing you say ok?" Arizona says the last part more to the group than to me and I nod my head.

"Well I wish we could stay and chat but we have some lying around to do right, Jacque?" Callie asks me breaking the tension in the group.

"Yea! Lazy day, I haven't had one of those in two years." I don't notice all the looks of shock and disapproval on everyone's faces and keep looking at Callie.

"Well you get one today and tomorrow since Arizona's off then too!" Callie says and brings me in for a hug. We say our goodbyes and start to walk out of the hospital leaving five people confused and one smiling at my new lease on life.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think! you have not seen the last of her parents and I got a few suggestions for how the couple handle Jacque's parents, so just know it will get a bit worse before it gets totally better!**_

_**Im hoping that I can draw this story out for 15 or so chapters and already have an idea how this one will end and how a sequel can come of it, but we are far off from that so one step at a time!**_

_**If there is anything you want to see let me know, the timing is before the shooting. I have an idea about that particular event and the Africa trip will go :)**_

**_-Strawberry_**

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? LET ME KNOW, AND ILL HAVE CH3 UP ASAP THIS STORY MAY BE MOVING TO A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT DEPENDING ON IF WE DECIDE TO HAVE A SHARED ACCOUNT OR NOT (STEPH DOESNT HAVE ONE) BUT IF THAT HAPPENS ILL LET YOU KNOW BEFORE IT MOVES! LOVE YOU GUYS LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Im SOOOOOO sorry about the delay in posting. I was going to wait until Stephanie took a look at this chapter, but RL has been super crazy for herso i decided to upload both chapter 3 and 4 today. **_

_**Both of these chapters need to be proofed so any mistakes I apologize in advance for! **_

_**Me: Hey Shoooonda?**_

_**Shonda: Yes Jacque?**_

_**Me: I was thinking...**_

_**Shonda: Yea what about?**_

_**Me: I was thinking since you have that show Scandal now I could take Greys off your hands!**_

_**Shaonda: -_- Jacque we have been over this... you have not, and will not own Greys Anatomy**_

_**Me: Pleeeeeeeeease?**_

_**Shonda: *gets up and walks away***_

_**Me: :.(**_

* * *

Chapter 3

When we finished getting the ice cream, chocolate and other junk food we walk up to the apartment building across from the hospital and go up to the fifth floor and into the two bedroom two bathroom modern apartment. I look around and it's really clean, smaller than my house was but perfect for three people. I'm still stopped in the doorway when Callie walks into me while talking to Arizona, both of them behind me.

"Whoa!" Callie says as she holds me upright.

"Sorry, it's just, my house has never been this clean and I cleaned it every day."

"Well thanks hun but you won't have to worry about cleaning too much while you're here, chores yes but we will talk about that later. Ok?" Arizona tells me.

"Ok" I smile and start to take off my back pack but realize that I don't know where I'm sleeping. I look at them and they seem to realize that I don't know where anything is.

"How about a tour? Yeah?" Callie asks while Arizona goes and puts hers and Callie's stuff in what I presume is their room. I nod my head yes and follow her around the apartment.

She points to the door that Arizona walked through, "That is our room, all you have to do is knock and you can come in," she smiles sweetly at me and point to the kitchen, "kitchen if it wasn't so glaringly obvious," I giggled and nod. She points to a door to the right of the kitchen, "That's your room, Christina and Owen used to live with us but moved out a month ago so it's all yours!"

"Can I go look in it?"

"Yea of course!" She leads me into the room and I set my bag on the bed and look around touching the dresser and other furniture lightly. I notice the en-suite bathroom and gasp.

"I get my own bathroom!" I exclaim running into it and looking around.

"Yepp!" Arizona says as she joins us. I turn to look at them and run to give them a hug. "Thank you for saving me." I whisper. I feel them squeeze back and murmurs of your welcomes and no problems are heard. I let go and turn back to the bathroom in awe.

"The shower is so big! I can fit like all my friends in here!"

"Well let's not see that happen anytime soon huh? At least not with the boys." Arizona winks at me and I giggle.

"Ok, but can I try it out now? Oh and where is the washing machine and dryer? I need to do some laundry I only packed a few outfits and one of them is a really nice one I don't think is appropriate for a lazy day." I ask going over to my back pack and dumping out to reveal my pajamas, a couple shirts, a skirt and two pairs of jeans.

"This is all you brought?" Callie asks.

"Uh yea, I was in kind of a hurry to get out. I figured that where ever I went that I could get more eventually, but its ok I know how to do laundry so it will last me until I can find more." Callie walks out and come back a minute later with a white basket and sets it down by my door.

"Oh no, you can put your clothes in here and one of us will go do laundry it's in the basement and I don't want you down there by yourself. Plus now I know what you and Arizona can do tomorrow!" Callie exclaims clapping her hands. Both Arizona and I groan a bit, apparently she hates shopping as much as I did. That could actually work out in both of our favors, we would be in and out in an hour tops!

"You don't like shopping?" Arizona asks me.

"Not really, lots of people, plus putting on and taking off all those clothes makes me tired."

"Oh my god Callie you were right, she's just like me!" Arizona laughs and I give them both a confused face before laughing with them.

"Okay okay, take your shower, put your dirty clothes in the basket and put your pajamas back on. We have some being lazy to do! Callie and I will get the snacks and movies ready." Arizona tells me while she and Callie exit what is now my room. I place the clothes I had on and the dirty clothes from yesterday in the basket Callie gave me, grab my pajamas, iPod and head into the bathroom closing the door. I place my clothes on the counter along with my iPod and turn it on to _I'm The Only One_ by Melissa Etheridge. I start the shower and get in. Losing myself in the warmth and music I start singing.

_Please baby can't you see…_

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

I walk in and notice Arizona sitting on the couch and Callie by the microwave tapping her hand on the counter counting seconds between the pops and two other bags of popcorn waiting their turn. I walk towards the couch and notice Arizona going through a wooden box the size of the laundry basket Callie gave me earlier. "What's that?" I ask Arizona. She turns around and smiles at me. "My secret addiction!" She replies. I start to giggle and Callie walks over. "I told you Queen of Disney, sick, sick addict." She retorts. "Oh don't even start Calliope. Miss Coffee Fein." Arizona snaps back in a playful defense. Callie laughs with a smug look on her face and sits next to us on the couch.

"Which one?" Arizona asks me.

"Um, I don't know. What are Disney movies?"

Arizona fills me in on what most of them are based on as I rummage through the box careful to not damage anything. I come across one that says "Cinderella." I turn to Arizona and say "Look, she's blonde like you. Let's watch this."

As the movie ends I realize I'm shaking and have an empty feeling in my chest. I hadn't even noticed I had been crying sometime during the movie. I feel uneasy and a little shocked at how the Cinderella girl resembled me and what I went through on a daily basis. Well until now.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

I get up and walk into my room. Grabbing a photo album I curl up in my new bed and start flipping through the pages, looking at pictures from when I was younger and my family was actually happy. After a few minutes, Callie and Arizona crawl up next to me, just comforting me.

"We used to be happy normal," I start, "Mom would take James and I to the park, shopping, it was good." I got to a picture of all four us standing in a local kid's park. I was getting tickled by my dad and my mom was holding James upside down. All of us were smiling and looked care-free. "I don't remember when this taken. I think I was three or four then. The last time I was really and truly happy at home, I was maybe ten. I'm not sure; all these bad memories have taken the place of my good ones.

"When I was about nine or ten my dad lost his job. That why my dad started drinking. Mom was always making excuses for him and was taking care of him. That's when I started to cook and clean. The cleaning was once a week but the cooking was every day. I was told that it was a woman's job to take of the house and the one's residing in it. So, I started making lunches for my brother and I, then would come home and do my homework, then make dinner for everyone. In which, consisted of sandwiches and chips.

"It wasn't until I was eleven that my mom started doing the drugs. I think taking care of my dad got too much or something, I'm not really sure. My dad got another job but never gave up the alcohol. They didn't start hitting me until my brother left two years ago. They said it was the reason he left, that I wasn't taking good enough care of the house. So, they made me start cleaning the everyday along the cooking and homework I had to do. I would get up six in the morning, get everything ready for school, go to school, come home and do my homework, cook dinner for everyone then clean the whole house. By the time all of that was done it would be close to midnight. The weekends were better, but when I woke up I would go to Steph's house. My parents would be so out of it sometimes I would spend the whole weekend at her house and they wouldn't notice. I've been locked in my room for days before, usually for not cleaning something to their standards. That's I started hiding food in my room.

"I've broken at least twenty bones; my left wrist has been broken five times in the last two years. We always switch hospitals each time they broke something on me, or they hurt me." I lift my shirt and let them at my back where there is a big burn scar on it. "That is from a pot of boiling water. I didn't make dinner on time and dad threw the water on me while I was getting something out of the fridge." I heard them gasp and when I turn around to face them I see tears in their eyes. "Oh, I-I'm sorry," I apologize, "I didn't mean to upset you guys. I'll just go freshen up." I start to climb off the bed when a pair of arms encircle my waist and pull me in for a hug. I lift my head and see its Arizona.

"Baby girl, you don't ever have to be sorry for telling your stories," she starts, "We cry, not because we are upset, but because we are sad for you. No one should have gone what you went through. What your parents did to you is wrong and you didn't deserve it."

"If you ever need to talk about what happened there, we are all ears whenever you want." Callie told me, "And we want you to know that we made an appointment for a check-up with a physician and with Dr. Wyatt. She is a psychiatrist, if you don't like her we can find another doctor but we both really think that you should talk to someone other than us."

I just sit in Arizona's arms and think about what she said. I know that I need to see a doctor for a check-up since I haven't seen one in over two years. That's not my problem; my concern is going to a psychiatrist. Those are crazy people; I'm not crazy so why would I need to see that kind of doctor?

"Um, aren't psychiatrists for crazy people who, like, talk to themselves? I'm not crazy," I stated. They both chuckle and shake their heads.

"No they are not just for crazy people. They are for anyone who needs help dealing with their problems and situations that are hard to deal with alone. She can help you not to be so wary around people and help you feel more comfortable around men," Callie answered.

"Oh, uh, Okay. I guess I can go talk to her. Will you guys be there too?"

"We can go if you want but let's ask Dr. Wyatt what she wants to do; she may want to talk to you alone at first." Arizona replies.

"Ok so no more sad talk or doctor talk. More movies and junk food, yeah?" Arizona asks. I smile slightly.

"Ok, but can we never watch that movie again? It just brings back bad memories." I ask as we all crawl off my bed. "What's the one with the hyenas again?"

"The Lion King?" You want to watch that one?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah! Sounds funny that hyenas are laughing," I giggle.

"Ok, no problem. Let's eat some of those gummies too! The worms are my favorite," she states.

"Ew, you eat worms?" I joke, laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she retorts.

"The bears are my favorites though," I tell her. They both look at me; I guess they think I've never eaten junk food before. "Steph and her family get me hooked on them," I laugh.

"That reminds me, did you guys go to the same school?" Callie asks.

"Um, not this year. We got split up with the high school zones. She's going to Seattle West and I was supposed to go to Seattle South," I respond as I sit down on the couch with a bag of gummy bears. Actually, now I don't know what school I'm going to in the fall. I make a mental note to ask about it closer to the school year.

"Oh, okay," Callie says with a smile. She looks at Arizona, who has just finished putting the movie in the DVD player. Arizona looks back at her with a smile, I look between them confused. No one says anything, so I shrug and face the TV again as the movie's menu come on and I settle in for the movie with my gummies and a soda. They come and sit on either side of me and we start the movie.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

The rest of the day continues like this and we end up watching four more movies including _Jungle Book, Aristocats, Lady and the Tramp, and The Little Mermaid._ My favorites so far are _Aristocats _and_ The Little Mermaid_. Around ten o'clock we all yawn.

"Looks like it's time for bed," Callie starts, both Arizona and I groan at the same time, eliciting a soft giggle from Callie and a shake of her head. "You would think that's been yours her whole her life with the way she acts just like you, 'Zona."

"What I can I say, we're awesome!" She retorts. Callie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, come on I have to work tomorrow and you," she looks at me, "need to get a good night's sleep, that hospital bed was not comfortable, I know that for a fact."

"Ok, but what about all the food and mess I made?" I ask looking around the room.

"We can deal with it the morning, don't worry about it." Arizona says.

I yawn again, "Okay, I guess I'll just go to bed. I haven't been to bed this early in forever," I laugh, "I'll probably be up at five tomorrow morning with going to bed this early."

"Well if you are you can always watch TV in your room or in here, don't about waking us up. Arizona sleeps like the dead on her nights off and I'll be up around that time anyways for work," Callie informs me.

"Okay, if you're sure," I smile slightly, giving them each a hug and go to my room and get ready for bed. After my nightly routine I climb into bed and fall asleep pretty quickly.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

I have another nightmare. Luckily I don't wake up screaming, so I don't bother Callie and Arizona. I can't get back to sleep so I climb out of bed and go out to the living room and start cleaning up a bit, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I am almost done and carrying all our glasses to the sink and I drop one. The glass shatters and shards go everywhere. I quickly and carefully place the other glasses in the sink and hurry to clean up the glass pieces. In my haste to clean them all up I don't notice how the glass is digging into knees and slicing my hands.

"Jacque?" Callie comes out of her room and flips on the light, "What happened, what are you doing up?"

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to break it! Please don't hit me, it was really an accident!" I cry standing up and fold my, now bloody, hands looking down at feet. This must have gotten the attention of Arizona, who is coming out of their room and stands next to Callie.

"What's going on, why the loud voices?" she asks groggily.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry, I really didn't mean to drop the glass, I was going to clean it up before you got up." I reply still looking down my feet, which are beginning to get blood all over them from my hands and knees. Callie rushes over to me when she sees the blood; luckily she is wearing her slippers.

"Jacque, first, why would we hit you? It was just a glass, we have plenty more. Second, let me see your hands, you must have cut them pretty bad, they are bleeding a lot," she states, taking my hands in hers.  
"I-I'll be fine," I start, "It really isn't really anything a band-side won't fix. But, I broke one of your things; I always got hit for breaking something of theirs." I take my hands back from her and place them behind my back.

Arizona comes over now and crouches down to me and takes my face in her hands, "Listen to me and listen good," she starts and I brace myself for a yelling and punishment, "We will never and I mean _never_ hit you for anything, you will never need to be afraid that we would hurt you like that. There is no reason that you would need that kind of punishment, nothing! So you broke a two dollar glass? It was an accident, even if it wasn't, hitting wouldn't solve anything. You will never be treated here like you were at your parents' house. We may yell at you and ground you or send you to your room for the night but never will we hit you or lock you in your room, ever! So please, stop thinking about that. Now can you let us see your hands? They have been bleeding a lot and might need stiches," she concludes, reaching for my hands and kissing my forehead. I let her and Callie look at them, which have two big and deep cuts in them each. The glass was still embedded in one of them.

"Yeah, those are going to need stiches," Callie starts and looks at my knees, "but your knees just need some band-aides."

"Callie, you need to get ready for work," Arizona says looking at the clock that now reads five AM, "I'll take care of cleaning up and getting her stitched."

"You sure? I can clean up while you take care of Jacque," Callie offers as she stands to go get the broom and dust pan. Arizona stands and takes them from her and gives her a chaste kiss.

"No it's okay, go get ready, I've got this."

"Okay," Callie says reluctantly and disappears into their room. I hear the shower start a couple of minutes later.

"Right, now firsts first, we should get that glass out of your hand and stitch them up," Arizona says leading me to the counter by the sink. She gestures for me to get on the counter and helps me up so I don't hurt my hands more.

"It's not gonna hurt is it?" I ask with a panicked face.

"I'll try my best to get the glass out without hurting you, but it may still hurt," she says getting out a package and tweezers, "but I'll numb your hands when I go to stitch them up."

"O-okay," I sniffled. "Don't we need to go to the hospital for stitches?" She goes to get the glass out of my hand and I hiss at the pain, but she gets it out pretty quickly.

"No, I have a suture kit here and I can stich you up here, no need to bother the ER interns now and they don't do a very good job anyways," she whispers and giggles at the last part.

"Oh, okay," I hear the shower turn off and shuffling of Callie getting dressed. Arizona puts my hands under some water, it hurts the deeper cuts and I start crying again.

"It's almost over baby, I'm sorry," Arizona coos and shuts off the water; she pats my hands dry with some gauze from the package. She puts on some gloves and takes out a vial of some clear liquid. She draws some into a syringe and goes for my hands. I jerk the away, "What's that?" I ask shakily.

"This is going to numb your hands so the stitches don't hurt. It'll burn for a minute but then you won't feel a thing, I promise," she smiles at me and I tentatively give her my hands back. She injects the liquid and I pull a face as it burns where she sticks it in both hands. Callie comes out fully dressed and starts to make coffee. As the coffee brews, she comes over to me and starts rubbing my back in soothing circles. I lay my head against her chest and watch Arizona as she starts suturing my cuts. It only takes her ten minutes to finish all of them. She wraps my hands in gauze and them in some sort of wrap, Callie pulls me from the counter right after she finishes.

Callie fills a thermos with coffee, then turns to us, "Okay, I'm off to work but I'll be home around seven if nothing comes in. I'll text you if I get called into a surgery and it runs late."

"Okay, love you," Arizona answers and gives her another kiss, "drive safe."

"Bye Callie," I give her a hug.

"Bye baby, you and 'Zona are shopping today so you get whatever you want, okay?" She asks and gives me a kiss on the head.

"Um, okay," I tell her and smile. With that, she grabs her keys, jacket and purse and walks out of the apartment. When I turn back around, Arizona had just finished cleaning up the glass from the floor. We finish cleaning the mess from yesterday and yawn. I giggle the fact we both yawned at the same time again.

"Why don't go back to bed for a while, yeah?" She asks and holds her hand out to me. I look at her and nod but look at her hand confused.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You coming?" She asks me shaking her hands.

"You're gonna let in your room?" I ask incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. My bed is pretty big and empty now that Callie is at work. I need a snuggle buddy and your hurt and must want to be with someone instead of alone." She tells me like it was common knowledge.

"My parents never let me in their room, let alone their bed. I thought kids weren't allowed in grown-ups rooms." I mention to her.

"Did you listen to word I said earlier? We are not like your parents, you are allowed in our room whenever you want, even if we don't offer, like now. All you need to do is knock," she smiles at me.

"Oh, uh, okay. Yeah, I'll sleep with you!" I say smiling and gingerly take her hand. We head into their room; I look around in awe at the blue walls and king size bed facing the wall next to door. She crawls in and snuggles under the covers as I stand, taking it all in.

"Well, what cha waiting for, Red?" she asks, pulling me from my thoughts and I smile at the nickname.

"Uh, nothing, it's just your room is really pretty!" I tell her as I crawl in next to her under the covers.

"Thanks sweetie, she says and kisses me head, "We can decorate your room however you was this weekend if you like, but right now we need sleep. We have some shopping to do, per request of the Latina, later and if that's happening I need all the sleep I can get," she laughs and I giggle, nodding my agreement. We both close our eyes and I turn to face away from her. Right before sleep claims me I feel her arms surround me from behind me and I sigh contently.

For the first time since I can remember I didn't have a bad dream as I slept. I dreamt of my life and how it gets better now that I'm here with her and Callie.

* * *

_**So? **_

_**Again Im soooo sorry that I didnt upload earlier! Im hoping to Maaaaaybe put some teasers on my tumblr for later chapters, thats if people want them. It would be probably 250word excerpt for the chapter as I writes them...**_

_**Anyways, on to chapter 4 see you there!**_

_**-Strawberry!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Well here is chapter 4! Oh and if you havent noticed, I have changed the AN to the real chapter 3 so if you havent read it GO BACK AND READ IT!**_

_**Meet you at the bottom!**_

_**Oh yea and for some reason Shonda wont answer her phone so I still havent bought Greys... but if I did sooooooo many things would have happened differently let me tell ya...**_

* * *

I wake up around noon to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I look over to where Arizona was supposed to be sleeping with me. I panic slightly, not thinking she would be the source of the smell.

"'Zona!" I shriek, bolting up in bed, "'Zona where are you!" I start crying thinking that she left me here alone. I pull my knees to my chest and sob quietly into them. I hear some dishes clink together loudly and a moment later Arizona rushes into the room and comes over to me.

"Oh, Jacque Im sorry," she apologizes, "I was hoping to be done with our breakfast before you woke up." She untangles my arms from my knees and pulls me into a tight embrace. I cling to her and try to stop my tears.

"I-I woke u-up and y-you weren't h-here, I thought y-you left m-me!" I tell her, my sobs slowly subsiding.

"Baby, I would never leave you without telling you, same with Callie."

"Really?" I ask stunned. My parents always left me alone, sometimes for days. I thought I ad gotten used to it, but in some ways I was glad they were gone. In reality, when I woke up and saw that she wasn't here I thought that she had changed her mind about having me here and was going to talk to Callie about sending me back. Even if I thought that, I wasn't going to tell her my thoughts, she would probably get mad at me and yell.

She pulls away to look at me, "Why would I leave you here alone, without telling you? Just like I would worry about you going out and I didn't know, you would worry about me. I don't like to worry people." She smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"You would worry about me?" I ask timidly.

"Yeah! I constantly worry about you. I want to you to be happy, healthy and safe all the time."

"Oh, Im sorry, I don't want to worry you." I apologize, shrinking back from her until she stops me and pulls me back to her.

"It's what a parent does; we worry about our children all the time. It doesn't matter if we are with them or not. Never be sorry, unless we tell you it's bad, for worrying me or Callie. Why would you think that we wouldn't worry about you?" She asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"My parents would leave for days without telling me and they never worried about me." I informed her. She smiles at and cocks her head to the side.

"I thought we already concluded that we are nothing like your mom and dad." She giggles. " I know your parents have done some horrible things to you, but Callie and I will never hurt you on purpose, and we will remind you every day if we need to."

I hug her and nod. I hope she means what she says about them not being like Terri and Will. I really like them and they seem really nice. I think they are good people and I hope Im right.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

After my meltdown, we head out to eat the breakfast Arizona made. She made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and has some orange juice in a pitcher. All of this is set out on the counter. I look at everything wide-eyed, never have I seen this much food at once, well at least I don't remember it. I want to walk up to it and see if its real and not just my imagination, but I cant get my feet to move.

"W-wow." I stutter, shocked.

"What, too much?" She asks, "I thought your first breakfast here should be special. It would be better if Callie was here to share it, but people are getting hurt everyday."

"I don't know if its too much," I say, "Ive never really had this much food in one setting, thank so much!" I turn around and hug her tightly. She hugs me back and them turns me around and walks me to the counter where she gives me a plate.

"Have as much as you want!" she gives me a playful swat on my butt, grabs her plate and begins to fill it. I watch her while she puts the food on her plate. I decide to just have what she does and grab two pancakes, a scoop of eggs, three pieces of bacon and then I pour myself a glass of the orange juice. We move to the little dining area to the left of her room and sit down to eat.

The meal is mostly silent, but surprisingly not awkward at all. I save my pancakes for last, just as she does, and eat my eggs and bacon. She puts this red sauce on her eggs and I tried to look like I wasn't imitating her moves and reach for it, only putting a few drops on incase I didn't like it. The sauce, I now know is Louisiana Hot Sauce, made the eggs kinda spicy. They tasted really good like this and I scarf them down.

When I finally get to the pancakes I raise my eyes slightly to see what she did. Buttering then cutting the pancakes before pouring the syrup on them, I start to mimic her moves. I guess I never noticed her watching me as I ate. Just as I was about to start eating my pancakes, she looks at me and giggles.

"Are you copying how I eat?"

"Uh," I put my head down, "Im sorry."

"No, no its okay," she reassures me. I lift my head to see her trying to hold back laughter. "I actually think its kinda cute! You know mimicry is the highest form of flattery." She starts to eat again, smiling at me.

"Oh, okay!" I smile and take a bite of pancake. "Ive never had that sauce on my eggs before, it makes them taste really good!" I gush, pointing to bottle of hot sauce.

Yeah, Callie got my into it." She replies as she finishes her pancakes. I drink the rest of orange juice then finish off my pancakes and stand to clear place and hers. As I reach for hers, she holds up her hand to stop and gets up to clear her own place. "we clear are own dishes, and whoever didn't cook has dishes duty." She starts, "And since you weren't even up when I was cooking, Ill help you clean and I can show you where everything goes. Sound like a plan?"

"Are you sure?" I ask, "I can manage to clean everything up and find my way around if you want to go get ready."

"No, we can do it together, that way we can get ready at the same time." She tells me as she piles the dishes in the sink and fills with water and soap.

"Oh, okay," I smile. Ive never had help with the housework or chores. I stand to her left and we silently agree that she would wash and I would dry. We work silently but in perfect sync. When all the dishes are done she shows me where all the dishes go.

"Okay, lets go get ready for the amazing and fun shopping trip we need to go on," she says with sarcasm. I laugh and nod my agreement. We walk to our respective rooms and get ready. After my shower and getting dressed, I look down at the make-up I brought with me, all handed down to me from Steph and her sisters, and wonder how to put it all on. I know where eye shadow, blush and lip gloss go, but everything else looks foreign. I gather all the products in the bag I threw them in when I left home and walk over to Callie and Arizona's room, knocking softly.

Arizona opens it, fully dressed with some sort of sponge in her hand, rubbing stuff on her face. "Hey, Red. Whats up?" She ushers me in. I follow her to their bathroom and sit on the toilet and watch her for a minute. She notices me watching her and looks at the bag in my hands.

"Whats that?" she gestures to the bag through the mirror.

"Oh, uh," I look down at it, "Its all this make up that Steph and her sisters let me have…" my voice trails off. She must notice my hesitation and pulls me up and over to the mirror.

"Have you used it before?" I shake my head and look at her. She takes the bag and dumps out it out on the counter in front of her. She picks through it, looking at everything.

"Have you ever done your own make-up?" I shake my again, "No, Steph always did it for me before school."

"Oh, well, its really not that hard. Ill show you." She smiles and picks up my foundation. She swipes a clean sponge thing across it and hands it to me. I look at it then look at her.

"We can do it at the same time, so you can watch and do at the same time instead of just watching me do you up." She puts the sponge in my hand. I take it and turn towards the mirror and watch her through the reflection. She starts swiping the sponge across her face again, evening out the makeup she had on her face and I do the same. I notice my complexion evening out as I spread the makeup over my face like she does. Once our faces are covered with the foundation, I put the sponge down next to her stuff and wait for her to move on. She places the sponge back in front of me.

"Its yours. Never share makeup or applicators, you can get an infection like that." I nod my head and she reaches for her eyeliner. I look through my things and cant find anything similar to what she has in her hand. I look at her and she shrugs.

"Its okay we can get you some while we are out," she says going to apply hers. I watch as she puts the liner on her top lid and then, what she calls, her water line. When she finishes that, she looks through some colored powders and chooses a light shimmering pink. I realize that she is choosing an eyeshadow that matches a shade of pink of her shirt design. I look down to what Im wearing and then look at the colors I have, none of them matched.

"You picked a pink for your shirt right?" she nods, "I don't have one that matches," I say dejectedly.

"Its okay, you might have that happen sometimes. You could choose to bring out your eyes or hair instead. Do you have a green or red?" she asks. I shuffle through what ones I have and find a green that shines and hold it up. "Like this?" She nods and hands me a small brush. She takes her own to swipe and swirl it in her shadow then swipes it across her lid. I follow her moves and end up with the green all over my lid instead of just where my lashes are, like hers.

When she sees it, she giggles softly, "that's a bit too much," and pulls out a face wipe to clean my lid off. "Here let me show you." She swirls the brush in the green, then applies it to the very bottom of my lid.

"Okay, look," she instructs, "see how I stopped where lid starts to fold?" I nod, "That's where I usually stop, unless Im going out somewhere dark."

I grab the brush after she sets it down and try my other lid. It doesn't end up everywhere like last time, but it doesn't look as good as the one she did. I smile up at her, "Hows this," and close my eyes so she can see better.

"Great job!" she praises. Arizona reaches for a tube and opens it, revealing a rounded brushwith black stuff all over it; mascara. I look for the one I know Sylvia gave me. I find the purple tube and to see how she is applying it. I try to copy her moves and poke my eye, "Ouch!" I rub my eye. She smiles sympathetically at me. "Yea, this and the eyeliner can be tricky at first, want me to help?"

"Yes please!" She finishes her and I hand her mine. She takes the wand out, "Look upo," she instructs and I do. She coats my lashes with the mascara and I laugh cause her light touch makes it tickle a little. "That tickles!" She finishes and smiles at me, handing the now closed tube back to me.

"Okay, since we are wearing eye shadow we want to downplay our lips. I usually use this pale pink gloss." She shows me and then swipes it across her bottom lips and rubs her top one against it. I search my things for a light gloss and find a pale pink that has some shimmer to it and copy her moves. She smiles at me and starts putting everything into a medium size pouch. My stuff went into a sandwich bag, which I started to fill back up. Before I got a chance to put my eye shadow in the bag after putting the foundation in it, she hands me a pouch similar to hers, "Here, we have a spare you can have."

"Are you sure?" I question, "What if something happens to yours, you wont have a spare to use."

""Sweetie, if that happens we will deal with it then. Its not really a big deal." She places the pouch in front of me on the counter and continues putting away her make up. I take the bag hesitantly and start loading it into the new bag. Thank you, 'Zona." I say, gratefully.

"Anytime, Red." She places her bag into the bottom drawer under the sink and closes it. I take my bag in my hands and go to walk out of the bathroom to put it up in my bathroom.

"Hey, how about we take a picture and send it to Callie?" she asks, waving her phone.

"I wouldn't want to bother her at work," I say, looking down.

"One, it wouldn't be _you_ bothering her, it would be me. Two, I need a picture of you for my background anyway." She smiles and pulls me back to her. She turns on her camera and tells me to say cheese, all before I can protest, and takes the picture of us standing side-by-side smiling. She creates a picture message with the caption _'First make up lesson! Don't we look like some hot girls?_' and sends it. She also sets it as her phones background image.

"Okay, go put your things up and get your shoes on. Then we can head out!" She says and pushes me out of the bathroom playfully. After I do what she says and grab my shoes, we head out of the apartment and onto the streets of Seattle.

* * *

_**Hey how about that chapter?**_

_**Ok so question time...**_

_**Do you guys want to see the shoppiing trip, or would you rather jump ahead a couple weeks? Mind you the time is around early june right now, if I jump a head it will be around the 4th of July-ish. Its really a question of do you want more happy times before the bad or do you want to jump right back into the bad?**_

_**Anywho let me know ASAP so I can get working on writing the chapters!**_

_**-Strawberry**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**We are really sorry for the delay of getting this chapter out. Real life and sickness got in the way. We have several chapters saved and ready to be submitted so i'm hoping for once weekly updates on Fridays before I head over to Shortcake's house for the weekends. I know it's Saturday and all but I'm home sick with Strep and a cold so what the hell? These next few chapters will be fluffy with a surprise in Chapter 8. We are currently working on Chapter 9 which starts lots of drama for the trio.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Greys Anatomy or the characters. Just Jacque and her friends. But if i did, McSteamy and McDreamy would be shirtless 90% of the time. Unfortunately they need clothes to perform surgery. ;)**_

* * *

We start walking down the street. I look down at my hands and the cast on my right arm and stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Arizona notices a few paces later and turns around with a questioning look.

"What's wrong Red?" she asks coming back to stand next to me.

"Zona, how am I supposed to try on clothes if I can barely hold things. I'm useless until you take the cast off." I cry waving my hand in her face. I don't notice the tears till she's wiping them from my face. I blush and duck my head embarrassed. She puts a piece of my hair behind my ear and pulls my chin up to look at her.

"Red, you are not useless. I don't ever want to hear you say that again! Also I will help you with whatever you need. There is no reason to be embarrassed about asking for help." She smiles at me and hooks my left arm into hers and we continued down the sidewalk.

About five minutes later her phone chimes; she pulls it out and looks at it.

"It's Callie, she says we look like two hot mommas." We giggle and she replies and pockets her phone.

We arrive at a strip mall filled with clothing stores. "Okay were gonna start with Old Navy. They have these Diva jeans that Callie's obsessed with." Arizona says as she pulls me through the sliding glass doors.

"Okay, if your going to Old Navy the number one rule is you hit the clearance rack." Arizona whispers as if it's a secret and no one else should know.

"Oh I like this." I point out as I hold up a bright yellow jersey with the number 11 printed on the front.

"Okay I see, you like the sporty look." Arizona says as she smiles to herself.

Four bags later consisting of jersey's, diva jeans, tank tops and Bermuda shorts we walked out of Old Navy and into a store called Dots.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

Three hours, four stores, a shy visit to Victoria's Secret and twelve bags later we stop at the car to unload. I thought we were done until Arizona says "Don't get in the car we still have a few stores to hit." She closes the trunk and waves for me to follow and continues talking. "It's your birthday in two days and since our plans will take up most of the day we're shopping for it now."

I jogged to follow her and when we got side by side I ask "Why would you want to get me anything for my birthday? It's nothing special." I sincerely wonder why.

Arizona stops in the parking lot and turns to me. "As long as you are in our house and as long as you are in our lives your birthday will always be special. It should always have been special. Never second question that. Ever." She leans down and kisses my forehead.

With tears stinging my eyes and a lump in my throat I start to giggle. Arizona gives me a look of confusion. "I just realized we stopped in the middle of the parking lot. We could have gotten hit." We both laugh moving out of the way of traffic. "Callie would love us to visit but not that way." She jokes making me laugh harder. We pass by a store calls Torrid and I stop dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks as she looks into the window with me.

"That top would be perfect for Callie." I shriek poking the glass.

"Your right. She would love that and look good in it too. Let's get it."

After Torrid's and a few posters, band shirts and earrings from Hot Topic we walked into Sephora.

We walk down an aisle filled with pallets of every color.

"What's your favorite color?" Arizona asks as she picks through the colors.

"Um. Greens, blues and purples." I reply looking around.

"Oh good colors. It will go great with your hair color and complexion. Definitely will make your eyes pop." She says pulling them from the shelves and tosses them in my hand basket.

An hour later we walk to the car to get in and I ask Arizona "Can we visit Callie to give her the top and um maybe have lunch?"

Arizona smiles and unlocks the car.

* * *

_**New Chapter out next Friday.**_

_**Reviews are like cough syrup, they make me feel better. So leave me some pretty please.**_

_**-Strawberry**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I told you I'd be back in a week! I know, I know I havent given you much faith to stand on in terms of updating but I plan to rectify that!**_

_**Anyways, Im feeling better but not 100% yet and its been almost a week of being hopped up on meds and not drinking caffeine -_-, let me tell you im not a happy camper about that one...**_

_**Steph (Shortcake) says that you better like this one or she'll cut you... idk shes cray cray so ill hold her back if you dont I usually just ignore her haha LOVE YOU HUN!**_

_**Well this is turning into a long AN so ill just let you get to the story now... oh and I still dont own Greys or anything to do with them just Jacque and her friends, but let me tell you! If I did then whew! it would be an HBO series not ABC haha See you at the bottom!**_

* * *

"Are we going to show Callie everything or just her top?" I ask as we pull into a parking spot at Seattle Grace.

"If you don't mind waiting for her to see everything else tonight after work we can just show her the top." She replies shutting off the car and grabbing her purse.

"Good cause I didn't want to carry all those bags." I reply as we laugh looking in the back seat at the pile of bags.

I grab Callie's bag, my new purse throwing my cell in and shut my door, jogging to catch up to Arizona waiting for me underneath the covered sidewalk. We walk through the double doors and head to the cafeteria. "Does Callie know we are here?" I ask as we walk though the halls. "Yea, she's in the cafeteria already waiting on us. I texted her outside." She replies as we turn into the cafeteria.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

"He's how old?" Callie asks Addison while looking around making sure no one can hear.

"He's twenty one. But I didn't know till the next morning." Looking up from her salad and at Callie she smiles "This morning."

"I knew you were wearing the same thing from yesterday under that coat." Callie says a little loud, causing Addison to shush her in embarrassment. Callie smiles while taking a bite out of her celery stick and says "Cougar." Addison nudges her with her shoulder and they start to laugh.

"See what happens when I'm not at work. I could tell I just missed some juicy gossip from across the cafeteria." Arizona says announcing our presence. I giggle as we sit down at the round table. In obvious nonchalant manner the red head changed the subject.

"So your Jacque? These two can never say enough about you."

I smile shyly. "Yes and I'm sorry but I don't think we've met."

"No we haven't. I'm Addison. I run Neonatal here at the hospital." She says smiling and continues to eat.

"Why don't you go get yourself something to eat. You've got to be starving." Callie says handing me a ten. "Oh and can you grab me a club sandwich please." Arizona says as I walk past her towards the line.

When Jacque was out of ear shot, Arizona turns back to Callie and Addison. "Okay. What did I miss and why are you wearing the same thing as yesterday?"

Addison grabs at her coat pulling it closed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Uh yea!" Callie and Arizona pop off in unison, causing everyone to laugh.

Addison fills in Arizona before Jacque returns.

I get back to the table and hand Arizona her sandwich plate. She leans in and whispers into my ear. "Thank you, hand Callie the bag." I put down my food and lean down to grab the bag for Callie. "While we were shopping Red saw something at Torrid. She says it just screamed you." Arizona smiles intriguingly. I slide the bag across the table towards Callie. "Awe you shouldn't have. It's not even _my_ birthday that's in a couple days." I smile shyly at her and she opens the bag pulling out the top. "Oh Jacque! It's gorgeous and it definitely screams me!" She puts the top back in the bag getting up and walks over to me. "Thank you so much." She says squeezing my shoulders from behind. "Your welcome." I add sounding out of breath.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

Arizona sets her purse and keys on the coffee table as I shut the door with my foot, while juggling half the bags. "Set those down in your room and I'll grab some tape for your posters." I set them on my bed as she follows behind me a moment later with tape and the other bags. "You're gonna let me hang these up?" Arizona laughs unloading the bags onto my bed. "Yeah, there not gonna lay at the bottom of your closet." I smile and sit down on my bed. "I never got to hang anything on my walls in my old room. Will and Terry wouldn't let me." Arizona looks up realizing it was a serious question and grimaces sympathetically. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry Red…. but good thing you're here because you can even paint your walls!" She exclaims smiling at me with her arms up. I smile and side hug her.

After the posters were hung I took a shower and joined Arizona, also in her pajamas on the couch. "So what do we do now 'Zo?" I ask as I nuzzle in next to her under the blanket. "We wait for Callie and then talk her into ordering pizza." We giggle.

* * *

_**Ahhhh! So? How did ya like it? Like I said these next few chappies are fluffy in order to get ready for something major coming up! :)**_

_**Reviews are like my new addiction (since Im having to cut out caffeine for a while longer) so puh-leeeeease leave me some :(**_

_**I love you long time!**_

_**-Jacque (Strawberry)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aloha guys! Greetings from Hawai'i! **_

_**Sorry this update didnt come on Friday, I was doing some last minute packing and getting ready to leave. We had to out of the house at 5am! :( lol Then I spent all day on an airplane bleh, and so Im just now getting internet after a long day of shopping :)**_

**_So here is Chapter 7! Im not going to lie we only have one more chapter prewritten... but I've been busy and couldnt get over to Stephs house :( Not cool!_**

**_A shout out to xx-elsewhere, she has commented on every chapter and has given us ideas multiple times! We both love and appreciate you bunches!_**

**_*SOAP BOX RANT*_**

**_Oh and to the guest, who btw didnt have the balls to sign in or leave a name, the summary gives you a warning about the content of this story, particularly the first chapter. So please dont be rude and say they we need to go talk to someone, if you didnt fully read the summary and didnt prepare yourself then dont be mean and hateful towards us, and if you feel the need to then the least you could do is stop hiding behind the keyboard and own up to your statement with your name. I gave explicit warnings about what the content of this story was and it is rated M for mature, I couldnt have been anymore clear without giving away half the story! Sorry for this rant to all our loyal readers who have stuck with us through our updates and giving us ideas, you guys are the best and we love you!_**

**_*END SOAP BOX RANT*_**

**_oh and if you haven't already check out my other story, we will begin working on rewriting it and getting more vigilant with the updates on that one. Its a Glee Puckleberry story about Puck helping Rachel through one of the most difficult times on her life!_**

**_SORRY ABOUT THE LOOOOOOOOOONG A/N ill shut up now! :( Still dont own Grey's but its probably for the best... it would most likely have no plot just shirtless men and losts of sexual tension lol_**

* * *

I awake, stretch and smile as I see my posters hanging on the walls of _my _room. I roll over and look at my new alarm clock realizing it's almost noon. I jump out of bed and throw open my door only to be met with Arizona and Callie screaming Happy Birthday and covering me in silly string. I laugh in surprise and try to dodge the attack. After they ran out, we try to pull it all out of my hair as we all laugh. "Okay, it's already noon and you have a big day ahead of you. Go take a shower and meet us in our room. Bring your make up." I look at them confused but comply anyway.

After my shower and dress in one of my new tank tops and Kiss band sweats. Grab my makeup and cell phone knowing Stephanie will call and head to their room. I knock on the door and they call out "It's open." I walk in and the snatch my makeup bag dumping it on the bed. "Okay first things first, we are gonna show you how to apply makeup." Callie states as she rummages through it. After an hour later I emerge from their room makeup applied, hair curled and wearing my new earrings. "I've never felt so pretty. Thank you so much!" I smile at them from the hall mirror. "You're welcome Red." Zona says as she brushes my curls forward with her hands causing me to take it all in. "Oh don't cry or your make up will run. Come on let's get dressed and go for lunch." Callie says as she pulls me towards my room.

We all get dressed and Arizona tells me "Have a good day and I'll see you later. "You're not coming?" Callie interjects my vision of Arizona and says "No she will join us later. Let's go, let's go." Pushing me out the door.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

"IHOP?" I ask amazed as we pull into the restaurant. "Yeah, I thought since you slept late you might still want breakfast foods." She replies unbuckling her seat belt. "The last time I was at an IHOP was the last day I saw James." I said almost a whisper as I stare out the window. Callie grabs her seat belt to buckle back up. "I'm sorry I honestly didn't know. We can go somewhere else if you want." I wave my hands and say "No, no this is perfect. It's… a nice surprise."

We sit at a booth next to a window far from everyone else. Obviously irritating the waitress. "Hi my names Becky and I'll be your server. What drink would you like to start off with?" I leaned over and covered my face with the menu and whispered "Can I have strawberry milk?" Callie laughed and whispered back "Yes." I giggled, looked at our snooty waitress and said "Strawberry milk please. Big glass." Callie ordered coffee "Her crack" and as the waitress walked off snooty we both laugh at each other. "So what will it be? Pancakes, French toast or bacon and eggs?" Callie asked as she flipped through the menu. "Um, well I always get the stuffed French toast. Or at least I did before I stopped coming here. It was always my favorite." Callie sat her menu down. "You can order whatever you fancy. After all it is your birthday." She states with a smile towards me.

"I have to use the girls room do you mind ordering for me?" Callie looks up from her menu and says "Sure, What kind do you want?" I yelled "Strawberry." As I walked away from the table towards the restrooms.

The waitress walked over to Callie and asks "What would you like." Callie answers without looking up. "I'd like a stack of pancakes, sausage, hash browns crispy and my eggs sunny side up. She will have the strawberry stuffed French toast." Callie hands her the menus and adds "Oh and it's her birthday." She winks as the waitress nods and walks off.

I join Callie as she's fixing her coffee. "Eww don't add that. Here" I say as I grab the glass container with sugar. "Use real sugar. Sweet and low will kill you faster and nobody wants that." Callie takes the jar and adds it to her coffee laughing. "I'm the doctor and _you're_ telling _me_ what will kill me faster. Hmmm, med school maybe?" She jokes but with a little seriousness in her voice. "I don't know yet. Haven't thought much about college. Probably won't have the money to." Callie looks up from her coffee. "You will have every possible way to go to college. Trust me, 'Zona and I will make sure of that." I smile and feel a flutter of happiness come through me. _Maybe this is going to be permanent. I sure hope so._

The waitress walks up to the booth with our food and unloads her tray. "Oh and since it's your birthday we've done something just for you." She puts a plate down in front of me with a single pancake. It has a whip cream smiley face on it and chocolate syrup accenting the face. I laugh and Callie laughs along with me. I thank the waitress as she walks off and tell Callie "This has been the best birthday ever." She smiles back at me and tells me "Pick up your plate and smile. I'm sending this to 'Zona." As she snaps a picture.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

After Callie took me out to lunch and a movie it was close to five. "I have to stop at the house to grab something. We might be there for a few minutes. That okay?" I looked up from my cell and sigh. "Yeah, I can see what Arizona's up to." Callie looked over at me and then back at the road. "Is everything okay?" She asked worried. "Yeah, well no, I don't know. Stephanie usually calls me before I can and it's not like she forgot. Our birthdays are the same day." I looked out the window worried. "So why haven't you called?" Callie asks me confused. "I've never had to before. She always beats me to it." I laugh a little while replying. "Ah, I see. Well I'm sure there's a good reason why she hasn't. The days not over with, I'm sure she will call soon." Callie comforts me as we pull into the apartment complex.

We go up the elevator to the fifth floor and exit left towards our apartment. "Awe, dang it." I look back at Callie who is searching her purse for something. "Here's the house key I forgot something in the car." I grab the key from her. "Your forgetting a lot of stuff today." We both laugh as we part ways. I walk up to the door and check to see if it's open first, it's not. I put the key in the door, turned the lock and grabbed the knob.

* * *

_**So? You like? Yes, no, maybe so?**_

_**Oh and if you guys want me to reccomend stories let me know, i have several (haha more like hundreds) that I love in all different catagories! Right now Im reading Twilight haha but I know of some Awesome Mer/Der and Calzona stories :) Well and Glee haha but not a lot of people (at least that I know) like Glee haha we just banish them to the island of misfit toys and leave them with nothing to do but talk among themselves hahahaha**_

_**Leave us some reviews of what you would like to see in future chapters, anything you liked about previous chapters, and definitely anything you didnt like or mistakes we made :) Constructive criticism is appreciated, hateful and demeaning comments are not! **_

_**-Jacque and Steph :) **_


	8. Very Much Needed Authors Note I'm Sorry!

_**Ok I'm really sorry about this authors note but I feel this is needed. As of the last chapter we've gotten several comments that have irked both Steph and myself. I understand this is heavy stuff and might be somewhat disturbing, but when I specifically earn people on the summary of the content of this story we never expected it to be one of the more popular stories on here. But what I really am surprised in is the last comment we got for chapter 7. To say things like " I'LL PASS ON THIS ONE. SORRY...SOUNDS TO ME AS IF YOU MIGHT NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE AND NOT POST STORES," and to say, and I quote, " After reading this, I've reported you and your story to TOS on here. It sounds like you have serious mental problems and need immediate help. Stop cutting yourself and that's the first step for your recovery. Children shouldn't be on this site and I've reported you for that too." Is a bit extreme. 1. You don't know anything about either one of us so I have no rational reason sa to why you would even suggest that either one of us is a self harmer or a child. I am 22 and Steph is 23, hardly children and I'm sorry but to insinuate that we have mental problems is horribly mean. Also, why wait until chapter 7 to say something? I can get the comment from the first chapter, but to say something like this when the story is finally having happy moments is ridiculous!**_

_**To report this story is also ridiculous. I rated it M for mature and warned future readers of the contents and nature of this story. I thought I could expect everyone who came across this story to actually read and understand the summary and would read at their own risk. I personally have read much, much, much worse stories on here that have been much darker and graphic and they haven't been reported. These kind of comments make me really consider not continuing the story. They are insanely mean and disconcerting. I really enjoy reading all the nice and constructive criticism reviews, I welcome them! If you don't like the story just don't read it, we are not at your house holding a gun to your head making you read it, you ain't have to ruin it for everyone else with your rude and demeaning comments. I will go with the old saying, "If you have nothing nice to say, then say nothing at all." If my story is that disturbing to you then don't read it, I hope that my story doesn't get removed, but if it does then I just want to say thank you to my loyal readers and if you would like to continue reading it I can either email you the chapters, pm them to you on here or start uploading them on TWCS. Again I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I feel these issues needed to be addressed and Steph felt the same. We write this for fun and enjoy making people enjoy our trading but also give them some drama.**_

_**On a last note, if you want to leave mean comments at least own them and out your name or something to each you I can't express how much it irks me that I can't explain myself to you in private and upset my readers with an authors note.**_

_**- Jacque and Stephanie**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Aloha! Jacque here and Im back from Hawai'i, and I know this is late, but Stephanie wanted me to wait to upload this because she a has a few words for our loyal readers and rude comments writers. I just wanted to give some Thanks and Appreciation to some of the readers that gave us both some great words of wisdom and praise. First thanks to the guests who gave us encouraging words and such, reading those made us both smile! To the following followers Thank You SO much for your kind words, praise and encouragement to continue with this story:**_

_**tummer22**_  
_**Superrocketable**_  
_**Lotte Larsson**_  
_**ImSoCooliPissIceCubes**_  
_**bubblesofjoy**_  
_**job1606**_  
_**Calzonafan123**_  
_**KIRA FIRE WOLF**_  
_**calzonacrazedkay**_  
_**brels**_  
_**ice94cj**_  
_**TwilightGirl1997**_  
_**DoctorM75**_

_**You guys are amazballs! You all in some way or another basically told us to say "fuck 'em I love your story please continue I cant wait for the next update!" We love and look forward to your reviews every chapter. Okay enough from me, Steph is rarin' to talk to you guys! :)**_

**_-Jacque  
_**

**_Hello Fans,  
_**

**_This will be my first time saying anything so bare with me. Over that last week we have almost a dozen new followers. We thank you so much and appreciate you for sticking by our side when we obviously have some issues arise from a certain "Guest". If your going to be a coward and not post by your following name then don't bother at all. You obviously are a follower since you get updates on our story and seem to love reading it just to bash us. I feel you have to do so to compensate for the size of your well hmm.. brain! Which ever one you think I may be talking about. You decide. Oh and please please do leave a comment but this time don't do guest. Be daring and uncompensated for once in your life and allow me to follow you so I may see what you have posted. At least then when I leave a comment it will be under my name. Until then stay the F off our page or grow some balls and post under your name. Oh and if your a girl because only a woman wouldn't be a coward don't think you don't have any balls and try to shoot back at me all educated like. They've nearly been placed on your chest to prevent chaffing!  
_**

**_Once again y'all are amazing and WE LOVE YOU!  
_**

**_-Stephanie  
_**

* * *

"Surprise!" A room full of people screamed as I walk through the doorway to apartment 5B. I feel Callie nudge me in further as Arizona walks towards me with her arms stretched out. "Happy Birthday Red." Arizona says in my ear as she hugs me. "Thanks, is all this for me?" Arizona lets me go and states "Yes, who else would it be fore silly." She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the spread out crowd. "Come mingle we've been waiting for you." Meredith and Derek say "Happy birthday." As I walk past them being pulled by Arizona and I nod in response with a smile.

"Happy birthday Jack!" I turn around and Stephanie's standing there. "Oh my god. Happy birthday! I was so worried when you didn't call me. I didn't feel right calling you first." We both laugh as we hug each other. "You have any idea how hard it was _not _call you?" She continues to laugh. "Misty's finding a babysitter and Sylvia gets off work at eight. So they should be here soon… I hope." She says squeezing my hand. "How did you know where I was?" I ask still shocked she's here. "Well…I got a call from Callie two days ago saying how she wanted to throw you a birthday party. Knowing that it was mine also I've been out shopping with Arizona for birthday decorations and a cake." I looked over at Arizona and Callie who were talking and looking over at us occasionally. When I caught their eye, I mouthed the words "Thank you."

"Oh who's the hottie?" Stephanie shoots radar to her twelve o'clock and my eyes follow to where Derek and Mark are standing. Before I could answer Addison asks from behind us "Which one?" We turn around to see her down her martini with a smile on her face. "Steph, this is Addison. She's head of the Neonatal at the same hospital as Callie and Arizona." Stephanie smiles and politely says "Hello." Addison smiles back. "So which one is yours?" Addison smirks and reply's "Neither, they're both taken." Stephanie looks back at them and shakes her head saying. "What a shame, their yummy." I laugh and chime in changing subject "Speaking of yummy lets go see the cake." We walk away as Addison turns back to her date who's conversing with Owen and Christina.

We walk over to the cake and I realize its Strawberry Shortcake. "Awe Steph, our favorite." She smiles looking at the cake. "Yeah, thought it was appropriate for the occasion." We laugh and she adds "Beats the hostess ones in the wrapper we always settled for." We laugh heading towards the drinks.

"She's laughing and smiling so much." Arizona says smugly. "I guess not all your ideas are that bad." Callie smarts off sarcastically. "Well, it was a team effort." Arizona kisses her cheek. Callie puts her arm around her. "I'm just glad it wasn't too much."

"Let's go to my room. There are a lot of "older" people here." We laugh and head towards my room, hand in hand.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACA

There was a knock at the door. Callie answered. "Hello?"

"Is this where Jacque's birthday parties at?" Two girls one slightly taller than the other, dirty blonde hair and blue eyed ask.

Arizona joins her at the door. "Are you Misty and Sylvia?"

"Yes we are Stephanie's sisters. You must be Arizona? Stephanie's been texting me all day about you. I'm Misty and this is Sylvia. " She gestures to the slightly taller of the two.

"This is Callie and it's nice to meet you. Come on in." Arizona says ushering them in.

Callie shuts the door and shows them where the drinks are as Arizona gets the girls. "Hey you two." Arizona calls from the other side of the door. "Were coming." We both say in unison and laugh. "They probably want to cut the cake." I say as I walk towards the door. Steph follows behind me. We walk out and see Misty standing behind Arizona talking to Callie. "Oh my god!" I slightly shriek as I run up and hug her. "You cut your hair again." I exclaim as I fondle with it. Misty smiles and shrugs. "Sylvia's here too somewhere." She states as she scans the crowd. "Boo!" Sylvia startles me from behind. I give her a hug. I ask if they've been introduced and they have.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here? And looking better than ever." Sylvia said straightening her hair and clothes.

"Who are you referring to?" Arizona says scanning the crowd.

"Her brother. We've had this on and off again thing. Kind of like Rachel and Ross on friends."

Arizona's eyes shoot towards me as I turn towards the crowd in confusion.

The crowd starts to separate and there he was. My brother James. A little older than I last saw him, but still quite the same. All I could do was move forward a few steps and then like as if I had no control I shout "Jamie!" He stops talking and looks my way. A smile came across his face and he started towards me. I met him in the middle. We wrapped our arms around each other and I feel tears sting my eyes.

Callie and Arizona look at each other in amazement. "Did you guys invite him?" Callie asks.

"I had nothing to do with this." Stephanie states as Callie and her both throw there hands up.

"We hand no idea where he's been. He just up and left one day. We haven't seen him in what? Three or four years." Misty states not taking her eyes off Jacque and James in the center of the room still hugging.

"What happened to you?" I ask him as we let go of each other but still standing in close proximity. Everyone had already turned back to their conversations by this time.

"I just got back three days ago. I've been meaning to come see you but I didn't want to come to the house. I waited outside your school but found out it was summer break already."

"I thought I would never see you again." I said as tears filled my eyes.

"I never forgot about you Sissy. It's always gonna be us. Me and you against the world. Remember?" He hugs me again.

"Are you back for good?" I ask feeling hopeful.

"I live in Tacoma now. I'm still close I just couldn't make a trip out here until now. My finances have been pretty strapped."

"You don't think he's back to take her with him do you?" Arizona asks Callie with a seriously worried look on her face. Callie looks over at them.

"Why are you here? And what happened to your arm? James asks. I look down at my arm at a loss for words.

"Hi I'm Arizona and this is Callie. It's nice to meet another member of Jacque's family." She extends her hand towards James and he takes it in compliance.

"Would you like to do the cake and open presents now Jacque? " Callie asks.

Thanking the lord that they came at the right time I nod and smile. "Yes, please!"

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACA 

Later that night while Jacque and Stephanie were getting ready for bed and putting up presents Callie and Arizona filled James in. They answered his questions about her injuries and why she was staying with them and not at home.

"Hey Pup." James called from the other side of the door.

I walked over and opened it to see him leaning on the door jamb smiling down at me. I forgot how tall he was but even now seemed taller.

"I'm gonna be gone for a few days but I'll be back. Okay?" He said solemly.

I look at him confused and saddened that he was leaving for a few days. "Where are you going? Are you really gonna come back this time?"

He smiles. "Yes I'll be back I just gotta take care of a few things."

* * *

_**OOOOOOOHH Who saw that coming? :) We are in the process of writing the new few chapters, so Im not sure when the next update will be. Hopefully by this Friday like it should be, but with it being Christmas and all we may not get time to get together to write. **_

_**Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome! Let us know how we can improve the story and if there is anything you want to see in the future. :)**_

_**-Jacque and Stephanie 3  
**_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Sorry this took so long, Steph moved houses and of course I helped. I have been crazy busy with work and so I hadn't been able to get out to her house.**

**I have also come to the realization that I cant calm my brain down enough to write anything down with out my ADHD meds, so as soon as those get leveled out again we wil be cranking out chapters again!**

**A lot of stuff goes down in this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

July 4th

I looked up from my second book of The House of Night series that Callie slipped on my bookcase in the middle of the night after the birthday party while I was sleeping. It took me a few days to notice since I was always use to looking down not to upset anyone, even though I had nothing to fear with Callie and Arizona. Lately, I was either found engrossed in the first book due to relating so well with Zoe from the series or listening to the mp3 player Meredith and Derek had given me for my birthday. Sometimes it was movie night with Callie and Arizona, unless one was on call.

I looked up from the book at everyone around me. I could see Derek standing at the barbeque surrounded by the men telling sarcastic jokes and popping tabs off their beers. Addison sitting out by the edge of the drop off of Derek and Meredith's property already three sheets to the wind and maybe contemplating to jump.

_What is her problem? She never does well in group settings. My brother can have fun dealing with that._

Callie was helping Meredith set up the food on the picnic tables and Arizona was, well, where was she? I stood up and headed towards Tuck and Zona chasing each other around the play set, almost knocking Christina over with glasses in her hand heading towards Owen who was talking to Karev leaning against the railing on the porch.

Arizona walked out of the house at that moment holding a huge tray full of buns and covered containers full of more food. I ran towards her and helped take some of the load off. Arizona just smiled at me as we walked toward Callie and Meredith.

"Thank you baby." Callie said as she grabbed the containers of food from my arms and stacked them on the table, as Meredith did the same for Arizona.

"So, are you having fun yet?" Meredith questioned towards me.

"Yes, actually I am." I responded smiling.

"Oh, cause I couldn't tell with you having your nose in the book." Meredith jokingly responded with a smile on her face.

"Well, she really loves those books Izzy suggested." Callie stated caressing the back of my hair.

"It's better than the present Christina gave her." Arizona said in a very obnoxious way with eyes wide.

"What did she get her?" Meredith a little worried about what her person might have place in that box she had her wrap before my birthday party.

"I got her what I dreamed about my whole childhood." Christina says confidently from behind Arizona. Elbowing me playfully and with a smile. Well, as much as Christina does smile. You know the one, not too much or her face will break.

"It was a great gift Christina, Thank you." I said shyly looking down embarrassed.

"You're welcome, I never knew a suture kit not to be." Christina stated matter-of-factly as we laughed in response.

"How's everything with your arm?" Meredith asked as she looked at it since my cast off had been removed a few days before.

"Feel's good!" I replied as I moved my arm around and balling my hand in and out of a fist.

"The stiches healed just nicely." Christina stated when I brought my other hand up to fix the strap on my tank top.

"Yeah." I said looking at them. "Like they were never there." I finished looking off in the trees.

Guessing Callie had felt my sudden mood change, she suggested I go get my blanket and book picked up so we could eat. I headed over towards where they were as Derek passed me with a tray full of hot dogs and hamburgers. The aroma causing my stomach to growl in anger of skipping breakfast for a few extra minutes of sleep. It was nice not to cook every meal and still know that there is food in the kitchen at all times if I wanted to.

I sat there looking around at everyone as they were laughing and engrossed in conversation. Karev and Sloan started fighting with forks over the last stuffed jalapeno and trying to use ranks as a way of wager. I don't know where it came from but it bellowed up from my stomach and I let out a laugh. Startling Callie sitting next to me. She started to laugh just as hysterically as me causing everyone else to laugh around us. Arizona looked at Karev with hope in her eyes that this was going to work out, and he gave her a confirming smile in reply to her expression.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACA

Callie, Arizona and I laughed and talked the whole ride home. As Callie parked Arizona lunged from the car screaming "Last one in the elevator is a rotten egg!" I laughed and tried to unbuckle as Callie frantically shut off the car. We emerged from the vehicle as Arizona was already standing at the elevators laughing and doing her version of a victory dance.

"How much did she have to drink there?" I asked laughing.

Callie smiled and replied "That's not alcohol talking dear, that's the long term affect from working in peds."

We both laughed reaching the elevator as Arizona proceeded to call us "La, La, Losers."

We rode the elevators up holding our breath to see who caved first, laughing hysterically as the doors opened and we stepped into the hallway. Callie in front of us. We hadn't noticed halfway down the hall Callie had stopped till Arizona and I slammed into her from distraction of our conversation.

"Zona!" Callie said not looking back.

Arizona could tell something was wrong from her tone and looked around her to see what caused her pause. There was a man and woman in suits standing at our door. When they noticed our pause in the "Too quiet hall" they straightened up and brushed off their suits.

"Who are they?" I asked confused.

"We don't know." Arizona said coming out from behind Callie and walking towards them jumbiling her keys. We followed. She stopped at the door and asked. "Can I help you two with anything?"

"I'm detective Mason and this is Mary Corral from social services. Were here about a minor you have in your home under the name Jacquelynn Moss."

I started to panic and Callie squeezed my hand in reassurance. "Yes, please, come in wont you?" Arizona invited as she opened the door. The man and woman proceeded inside and we followed at a slow place. Before we entered Callie whispered in my ear. "Got to your room and wait till I come in." I nodded and did just that.

Through the door of my room I could hear the muffling of their conversation. It seemed the conversation turned heated as Callie's voice became louder.

"Can they do that?" Callie demanded. Causing me to flinch at the sudden volume change.

"They….parents….love her…..home." Detective Mason shot back.

*Muffled voice* from Arizona.

"Ma'am, we have looked over the files and there is no prior's to these accusations in which you two and the hospital have stated, on the testimony of a child mind you, which we've been informed by school and her family has a history of lying." Mary accusingly said in reply to whatever Arizona had said.

I heard movement of furniture scrap the floor as someone rose from their chair.

"I cannot believe this! You're going to send her back to them? He won't stop and he can even do more damage this time the he did every time before that." Callie asked and stated towards the Social Worker.

My eyes widened in fear waiting for the Social Worker's reply to Callie's questions as I hugged the door.

"We have to. We have no control over this." Arizona told Callie.

"I'll give you ten minutes together and for her to collect her belonging to bring home." The Social Worker stated as she stood up and scraped the floor with her chair.

"Ten minutes! It is late and she needs to be in bed can't this wait till tomorrow or this Monday?" Callie pleaded.

"No Ms. Torres it cannot, frankly ten minutes is more than I allowed most of the time anyways." The Social Worker said. I un-hugged the door and threw my clothes in the duffle bag from my closet, trying to pack fast enough to sneak out my window. I could hear Callie shouting obscenities in Spanish when the door shut after Detective Mason and Mary Corral.

The commotion behind the door fell silent and I stopped to listen.

There was a knock on the door.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACA

Bailey and Chief stood outside waiting on an ambulance talking about her surgery that morning. Just as the ambulance pulled up the EMT jumped out and shout out the child's stats handing Bailey papers.

"Fifteen year old girl, mom called 911 and reported her daughter hurt and in need of medical help. Since arriving on the scene she hasn't spoken at all. Looks like multiple broken bones and possible internal damage."

Chief helped the other EMT wheel out the gurney holding the child and wheeled her inside. Bailey paused as the child passed and even though her face was bruised and swollen Bailey knew that face. It was Jacque.

"Chief!" Bailey yelled running after the gurney Chief was pushing with Jacque on it. "Chief!" She yelled once more.

Chief looked up at Bailey's yelling plea knowing she had something important to say. Bailey stood beside the gurney brushing Jacque's hair from her face. She looked up at Chief as his expression hardened and she said "No one tells Callie and Arizona!" Chief nodded in response.

"Karev get me a room for x-rays set up. See where Arizona and Callie are and make sure they stay busy." Bailey shouted orders. "Olivia, page Doctor Shepard!"

"Wait, why am I keeping them busy?" Karev asked confusingly. Stopping Bailey from walking off.

"Because Karev, Jacque's the child that just came out of the ambulance, and they don't need to know anything till we know if she's okay!" Bailey answered sternly.

Chief continued to push the gurney out of the emergency room as Karev watched saddened by the news. He didn't move until the gurney rounded the corner towards the new surgery wing since the explosion.

Bailey paged Callie's Intern Schritzfield while she informed Olivia who to page next.

CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA CACACACACACA

"Addison, we need to talk." Karev entered her office in a blur. From the way he said and his expression she knew something wasn't right.

"Karev?" She questioned wearily.

"Where's Callie and Arizona?" Karev inquired as the sweat broke free from his face and his breathing started to mellow.

"I don't know I just left them in the cafeteria." Addison turned her head to the side in annoyance and worry. Karev took a deep sigh. "What is wrong Karev?"

"It's Jacque!" Karev said just over a whisper. "They brought her in just now with multiple broken bones and maybe internal bleeding."

Addison stepped back in horror. "Where is she now?"

"They wheeled her off towards surgery and paged Derek." Karev now more calm than when he ran into her office.

"You go back to ped's and act as of nothing happened and whatever you do Karev, don't… tell… Arizona!"

Addison and Karev jumped when a soft voice spoke. "Don't tell me what?"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Some good drama huh? We sped it up a bit with the time gaps but its because i didnt want to write a bunch of filler chapters about what went on at home. Assume that the beatings and taking care of everything around the house happens again when she goes back.**

**Honestly dont know when the next chapter will be out but im currently fighting a horrible case of Bronchitis that has knocked me on my ass, so I know I cant get to her anytime soon. Please stick with us no matter how long it takes!**

**Also, we will be taking down and reuploading my other story _Rachels Story_ and making it better and possibly changing the name, so if you read that one too it will be redone soon!**

**Read and review pleeeeeeeease! :)**


End file.
